Do You Always Wear Black
by Taibow
Summary: "Do you always wear black...?" "Well... On occasion... And usually work is an occasion."
1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes scanned the ceiling.

That's all he could do.

His body felt so weak and he could've sworn if he let it,

It could stop right now.

He closed his eyes, contemplating whether the pain was worth it.

It wasn't that bad, actually.

If he went deep enough into his mind, it felt like he was…

Floating.

"Baby?" Blue eyes opened and scanned over to his mother who took a deep sigh.

"Ma.." He muttered lightly and smiled when she let her breath relax her shoulders.

They were clenched so tight, he wondered if she could even hear with her shoulders at her ears.

"Sorry. I was just going to ask… If you wanted a Starbucks?" She smiled with her offer, "I know I need one!" She continued.

"Ma. The last thing you need is caffeine…" He could've laughed if his lungs allowed him, "What you _do_ need… Is a massage."

She sighed, "Right? I feel like a body builder… My deltoids are… feeling pretty massive." She joked as she raised her shoulders to emphasize their 'growth.'

He smiled at her silliness and just watched her.

She looked at her son and her mind began to reel -

He saw the overthinking and the guilt begin to etch into her features -

"But yes… I don't think I'm allowed, but I'll take a Starbucks… Tall Soy Chai, one pump classic."

She lit up, "Great! I'll be back in a few minutes. Thank the lord they've got a Starbucks everywhere!" She stood up and leaned over the bed railings to kiss him on the forehead.

She adjusted her wrinkled clothing.

Dusted off some food crumbs.

Picked up her bag that was leaning against the back couch and made her way out

Before she completely left

She looked back at him and stared at him hard before saying, "I love you, Rox!"

Then she was off

She thought her sob was silent as she walked through the door frame quickly.

Rox.

He closed his eyes.

He loved how his mom said his name and replayed it over and over in his mind.

A few moments went by and there was a very faint knock at his door frame.

Blonde brows scrunched as he opened his eyes and scanned to his left again.

Good thing he was too weak to react to the flaming red hair or the tall and slim stature of the man at his door.

"Hi…?" Roxas greeted, uncertain.

"Hi there! I was sort of hoping you'd be asleep." The guy chuckled nervously he took a timid step into the room.

A blonde brow raised in skepticism as he took in the full appearance of the new visitor.

Black scrubs.

"Well… You just do… What you gotta do." Roxas stated. He didn't really look like somebody to fear.

"Thanks." The man replied

Shy as he walked up to Roxas' bed and picked up a clipboard to the side of his bed.

"Are you a nurse?"

"Oh. Uh. Sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Uhm." The redhead shook his head, trying to organize the information in his head, "I am Axel. I am actually a new resident. Started my residency about a week ago… here." He stated awkwardly, "I am… not entirely sure what I want to go into… But, I was assigned to… do some… evaluations… on… you."

"For a guy who studied so hard, you sure need help with words." The blonde said jokingly.

"Ah. Well…" Axel blushed lightly and cleared his throat, "I really do!" He admitted with a laugh.

Roxas barely noticed that Axel had already taken a full evaluation the whole time he was awkwardly struggling for words.

"But you're sneaky as hell… Taking my vitals that quick."

"I'm good at what I do." Axel spoke confidently.

"Ah. A confident first year." He looked at the tall man who was leaning against the railing. Roxas didn't even notice how close he was until he saw just how beautifully jade Axel's eye color was.

He was staring.

"I don't know if this is morbid… Sorry if it is…" Axel spoke softly, "But, you're too beautiful to be here."

Roxas' lip quirked into a smile, "I've never heard morbid in a compliment."

The resident tapped the railing lightly before standing up straight and leaving the room quietly.

Axel passed Roxas' mother who delicately acknowledged him with the tilt of her head and continued towards her son with two cups in her hand.

"What was that?" She questioned, almost to herself.

"He's a new resident. Did an evaluation. He's pretty shy."

"Hm." She hummed thoughtfully and then placed the drinks down on the table.

Roxas used a lot of energy to push himself toward the head of the bed and his mom raised it slowly with a button.

"Not sure if this is allowed, but whatever, right?" She smiled and they sat in silence as they enjoyed their drinks.

Roxas took small sips and relished the flavor of the hot chai.

"Thanks. It's good."

I hope you guys like it. This story will only be a few chapters long. So updates should be relatively quick.  
Leave a review, follow, favorite or whatever.  
Thanks so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you sit up for me…?" Her voice was pleasant.

Roxas complied and sat up, trying not to look like he was struggling as his mother watched on.

A cold plate was pressed to his back. He breathed

in…

out…

Deep breath in…

and out slowly as the stethoscope roamed his back and chest.

Roxas' mother spoke up, courteous and not wanting to disturb the physical.

"Baby? I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." She smiled and left the room.

"Kay." Roxas sighed and watched his mom leave.

The nurse that was performing his physical asked him questions, recited more so, and gave him a little hug before she left the room.

He could say that he and she had become friends over the duration of his stay.

She had nice blonde hair that was always in braid thrown over her shoulder.

Her eyes were bright blue and her lips were pink.

As Roxas laid back down in bed, he thought of this girl.

Namine. She was a kind and gentle soul. So openly genuine.

"She's trying to take you away from me." That familiar voice halted his thoughts and Roxas turned his head toward Axel.

Ah, yes. The resident.

"Take me away from you?" Roxas couldn't help but smile at the welcomed intrusion.

"Yeah. Taking your sheets. Giving you all these hugs." Axel rolled his eyes as he said playfully, "Meh, she's just doing her job. Try'na keep you alive and what not."

Roxas chuckled lightly and watched as the tall man sat at his bedside.

"Well… Aren't you supposed to be working?" Roxas asked, playfully.

"I am working!" He declared and leaned over Roxas' bed railing, "But I'm just catching a quick break… I'm actually… cheating on my hours."

"What a rebel you are… Tell me how you acquired this residency again?"

"Eh. I'm good at what I do." Axel smiled and then laid his chin on top of the railings. Like a puppy laying his head upon his paws.

They sat in silence as they watched each other.

And it was a comfortable silence.

Axel slid his hand atop Roxas'.

And time froze.

His hand was so cold, but inviting in the most odd type of way.

Axel's hand atop his felt…

Peaceful.

And almost as if all his pain had been taken away with a single touch.

Almost as if his cancer had never spread.

As if everything was so…

Right.

Tears began to form on Roxas' eyes.

Stinging.

He knew exactly who Axel was…

These past few weeks of the resident who roamed the halls and visited patients and never went back to that same room.

His light footsteps and intangible ability of staying silent and unnoticed.

His enticing demeanor, whether he liked it or not.

"Why do you always wear black…?" Roxas questioned as the tears fell quicker.

Roxas spotted his mother walk back into the room quickly.

"Rox? Baby? You okay?" She asked and placed her hand on his face and felt his cheek.

She grabbed the hand from Axel's grasp.

"Oh god. Nurse!" She cried out and pressed the red button frantically that sent bells through the hall.

"NURSE!" She cried out so loud and shrill that her voice had cracked.

Roxas looked at his mother and then at Axel…

She didn't even see him.

And through all the commotion of his mother crying out. Namine running in. And a couple of doctors.

Time was still.

Axel took a deep breath.

The tall resident began to speak, and Axel's voice was heard above all else.

"I want to cheat more… on my hours…" Axel said quietly, "I don't want to work…" He smiled at the metaphor.

Axel walked around to the other side of Roxas' bed as if to give the people trying to save Roxas' life some space.

"Like I said… You're too beautiful for a place like this."

"Do I have a choice?" Roxas asked as he looked over to his mother who had been pushed off to the side to give the professionals space.

Axel looked at him in pity, "You can say good bye…" He looked over to Roxas' mother as well and offered his hand.

Roxas took his hand and was seated up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and smiled when the hospital tile wasn't too cold at his feet.

Roxas walked to his mother slowly, and watched her.

He looked at her hard. Just in case.

Axel cleared his throat and cut in, "One thing I know… You will never… ever forget the feeling of her love."

Roxas nodded and wrapped his arms around his mother, "I love you so much." He whispered to her and hugged her tight.

And as if she knew, she smiled and laughed ever so lightly, "I love you too, Rox."

"I'm ready…" Roxas looked to Axel and took the offered hand again.

"This is why I always wear black."


End file.
